


Christmas Collage

by nautilicious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/pseuds/nautilicious
Summary: A set of ficletssuggested byMiss Davis.





	1. Peppermint

John drops his keys in the bowl by the door, toes off his shoes, and then sneezes. The flat smells overwhelmingly of peppermint. Not refreshingly festive, or playfully energizing in the way that Molly manages with all of her aromatherapy thingummies, but eye-wateringly pungent with peppermint. His nose burns.

"Sherlock, what the hell," John says.

Sherlock's head pops up from behind the couch. He's wearing a gas mask. His eyes are bright behind the creepy glass goggles and his hair sticks out every which-way. He gestures to John's chair, where another mask sits.

"Experiment?" John asks wearily. He's not going to wear a bloody gas mask in his own flat.

"The police think that the victim accidentally dropped a vial of peppermint when she died, but I think that the killer did, to hide evidence. I'm verifying the substances obscured by the scent of peppermint. Not all of them are, you see. Peppermint can't cover up animal musk, for example."

John is suddenly grateful he's been gone all day.

"Are you finished?"

Sherlock shakes his head. "Still have a few to test."

John puts his shoes back on. "I'm going to Greg's, all right?"

Sherlock sighs. Through the mask, it sounds like a cross between Darth Vader and the bit in 2001 when the astronauts panic about the dead bodies. It makes John's shoulders hitch up uncomfortably.

"If you're sure you don't want to watch," Sherlock says. He leans over the back of the sofa, and John knows that if he moves around the side of the room a bit he'll have a perfect view of Sherlock's arse in the air.

"I'm not fucking you with a gas mask on," John says dryly, though, god help him, he does consider it for a moment.

Sherlock huffs out another breath. John really, really doesn't like that sound.

"Come back in four hours, then."

John nods.

"I have some other things we can use the peppermint for," Sherlock says, as an aside. He pulls off the mask, winces at the smell, but then gives John a very specific kind of look. One with a bit of teeth, the corner of his tongue just showing. Then, just to torment John that much more, Sherlock rubs his thumb against his lower lip, as though deep in thought.

You'd think John would be immune to that look by now. 

He isn't.

John catches his breath, then coughs at the onslaught of peppermint. "I'll be back in four hours," he says. He's going to walk to the tube stop with half an erection in his pants, but it's better than staying in here. He's sure about that.

Almost sure.

Sherlock puts his mask back on, makes sure to wiggle his arse in John's direction as he returns to his study of the floor. John sighs. He goes back to the landing, grateful that the door has at least kept Mrs Hudson safe from the fumes. Four hours can't pass soon enough.


	2. Wish List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock makes his list.

Ice shrouds the windows  
of the flat at 221b  
Sherlock makes his list:

He wants his heart back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, y'all; I'm in a mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time. We'll see how this goes.


End file.
